My and Magnus Baby
by Minty Mee
Summary: When Alec notice something wrong with his stomach and with the help of Izzy he figures it out will he be able to tell Magnus and his Parents? but when he dose something horrible will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my third story so I hope you guys enjoy sorry if it is not as good!**

**Chapter 1**

_Pregnancy _

_MAGNUS POV~_

"Magnus" I heard from my bedroom. I ran like a lunatic because he was my boyfriend. When I went came into my bed room. Alec was standing in the mirror lifting his black baggy shirt up to his rib cage. Alec tilted his head sideways and then moved to see me leaning in the door frame.

"Alec I know your beautiful so you don't need to tell me twice" I said walking up behind him he just blushed. I wrapped my arms around his waist to his belly button.

"Magnus something is weird my stomach is getting bigger" What? Was Alec thinking do I have to have this talk with him? I guess so.

"Ale you are beautiful and no you are not getting bigger. Do you know why I have been doing to that body of yours?" Alec just blushes at this. I whispered in his ear "I have been putting my big cock in your tight hole and thrusting in and out until I hit your prostate and then you go screaming my name with your beautiful voice of yours" I purred at the last word.

Alec was getting hard I knew what he wanted so I looked at him in the mirror and put my right hand to his throbbing awaiting cock. Moving my hand Alec moaned at the pleasure, and put his right hand to my left. Alec was so cute when he was staring at me in the mirror. His head was in my right shoulder while I was pleasuring him. I couldn't stand anymore so I unbutton his black jeans that were coming off on his hips.

I sled my hand into his boxers and using my finger to get the pre-cum. Going up and down made Alec shiver and using his left hand to pull on my hair. His mouth on my neck and breathing hot heat into my skin was perfect. He nibbled on my ear that made me moan in pleasure. Alec black hair tickled my cheek and I had to giggle a bit.

"Magnus…Oh god I'm-I'm about to come al-almost" so I made my pace even faster and I felt him shoot in my hand I pecked his lips before he could respond back. Alec was blushing at what I did to him. Alec turned around so we were facing each other. Alec had a worrying expression on his face and his blue eyes were getting ready to cry.

So I pressed our lips together and licked his lower lip while Alec was opening his mouth for entrance. I happily sled my tongue into his mouth and exploring my boyfriend's mouth. I broke the kiss and was breathing for air Alec was to.

"Magnus I have to go to the institute" all I could do was smile at him he had shadow hunting to do so I just simply nodded. When Alec left I knew something was wrong because while I was touching Alec I felt a kick in his stomach. No way could Alec not be pregnant no way, but I did felt a kick definitely. I will ask him tomorrow.

ALEC POV~

Magnus did not feel the kick right? Maybe, but why did I feel a kick? All I could think about is going to Izzy with this so I had to find an excuse. I ran like literally ran and had I few falling down, but that was not the point. When I reached my house I just ran with the energy that was left.

"Wow…holds your horses" Izzy said without looking up to face me. Izzy just looked up to me and closed her magazine then threw it to who know where. "What's up?" she said sitting up and crossed her legs. I sat down softly and looked into her eyes. "Wow…what is it looks like you just saw a ghost"

"No Izzy I just want to know what happens if- if. How do you know you're pregnant?" Izzy looked at me then started to laugh. Why was she laughing?

"Alec you know boys can't have babies right?" right that was right, but why did Alec feel a shift in his stomach just know. "Alec you okay?" Izzy look frantic and held on my shoulders. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Izzy I thing I am…pregnant" I said in a shudder breath.

"Alec stop playing around with me" I just looked at her "Wait your serious?" Izzy tighten the hold on my arm. I winced at the pain. I just looked at the ground while Izzy was putting or like figuring out what I just said. "Alec is you sure?"

"Yes I felt a kick in my stomach and just know a shift like something moved on my body" I was whispering and about o cry like a baby I am a shadow hunter not a whimpering little baby.

"Alec I don't know not much evidences you sure?" I nodded "Okay um just give me a moment" Izzy walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Oh god does Izzy think I am a freak? No way if she accepted you as gay then maybe pregnant?

Alec heard a scream then a sequel and some jumping up and down then some stuff falling down. Izzy came out and hugged me into her embrace. Then handed me this long white thing and then there was a needle at the end.

"Um…Izzy how is this supposed to help me?" Izzy just hit her head with her right palm.

"Boys" Izzy said shaking her head. "It helps you see whether you are pregnant or not" Alec looked at her then tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"Why do you have it" I said and lifting an eyebrow. Izzy just looked away from my gaze.

"Um…what are you talking about?"

"Um…this thing in my hand that is what I am talking about" I said looking at Izzy with a glare. "Did you and Simon do something?"

"No I just use it in case Alec"

"In case what you get pregnant?" I said smirking not keeping my mouth shut to what I just said.

"Uh huh and you're the one talking" Izzy said patting my stomach. "Hi baby I'm you aunt Izzy" Izzy said with a little awe in her voice.

"Stop you are scaring him or her" I said and then take it back.

"So you are pregnant?" okay I admit I was hoping to be pregnant. "Okay put the needle in your finger then we will now"

So that was what I did it hurtled a bit, but it was kind of refreshing. We had to wait for like a minute or two or like 3. Izzy was the girl so she checked it and then saw her jaw fall open and her eyes wide open in shock? Or was she playing a joke?

"Alec…oh god you want good news or good new?" I just laughed.

"Good…news"

"Okay brace yourself Alec Lightwood you are" Izzy paused and took my shoulder. "Pregnant" Izzy yelled into my face. I was shocked then collect myself and opened his eyes in dis belief.

"When are you going to tell mom or dad or Magnus? I bet he banged into you so hard" I hit her arm and she just laughed. When was I going to tell Magnus?

THE NEXT DAY~ (ALEC POV AGAIN BECAUSE HE IS SMEXY)

Today was going to be the day I tell Magnus then my mom and dad and then my whole family right? Yes Alec Lightwood you love your boyfriend and your family they will understand. I was in the front of Magnus apartment door with a sigh I pressed the buzzer. "Hello?" Magnus purred.

"It's me" I said with a shy voice oh how I hate it.

"Alec, baby cakes why didn't you just come on in it was not locked anyway, but come on up"

I made my way up to Magnus door when Magnus pulled me into a passionate kiss with his lip nipping my lower lip and my back against the door. Magnus was eager today, and I had to tell him. Magnus was making hickeys on my neck and onto my chest that was moving up and down by the action Magnus made.

"Magnus" I moaned. "I need to talk to you" Magnus stopped and then held both my wrist on top of my head and I looked into the eyes of the man I fell in love with. "Alexander" The way he said it was so sexy I could contain myself.

"Magnus" I said with a little shy voice.

MAGNUS POV~ (LEMON)

When Alec said my name I just lifted him up and his legs wrapped around my waist. I went to my bed and snapped my fingers. We were skin to skin and know and Alec was blushing again. I love him so much and I want to make love with him until I can't take it anymore.

"Alec, baby turn around" and he did I got a good look at his pale white ass it was delicious and I felt like it was calling to me. "Alec you are so beautiful and I want to show you how much I love you" I could feel Alec shiver by me whispering on his spine. I kissed down until I was on his butt cheeks and I licked his line that was going down until I could taste his hole.

Alec shivered and that was all it took for me to not lose control. I went over to the table next to my bed and took out the lube. Putting some in my finger I spread Alec leg and saw the prize. I took my finger in and made swirls with it Alec was whimpering and sucking my finger up with is tight hole. Alec moaned at the pleasure.

"Alec baby are you ready?"

"Mag-Magnus come already I-I need you"

I granted his wish by slamming into him with no lube that I forgot. Alec screamed then I felt his muscle relax a bit. "Alec sorry"

"Magnus…move"

Moving up and down and repeating the process and slid my hands into his we intertwined our hands. Alec was screaming my name and it sexy. Pounding Alec and feeling my sweat in my forehead. Our moans and scream's filled the air with our heating breaths. Alec got the urge to get on four legs his knees on the sheets.

I got a better angle and felt Alec prostate because Alec screamed. "Mag-Magnus oh almost their" going faster and with a twist and hard pound I hit Alec the spot that made him have sparks behind his eyes. We shoot off at the same time, while Alec and I slumped into the bed. I didn't leave Alec whole just yet. Alec was breathing hard, and I kissed his neck leaving Alec hickeys and bite marks.

Then I pulled out, Alec whimpered at the loss of him being full. I flopped on his left and got my back on the sheets. Alec flipped so we were facing the ceiling. I turned to face him, and kissed his lips. Alec snuggled in my neck and took a deep breath and let out his scent I loved so much.

"I love you, Alec forever and always" Alec looked up to me and slid his left hand to my right. We intertwined our legs and Alec kissed my lips.

"I *kiss* love*kiss* you*kiss*"

We then drifted off to sleep ~.


	2. Chapter 2

ALEC POV~

When I woke up Magnus had his hand on my waist and his leg between my legs. I remembered from what happen last night and blushed. I moved a little, but Magnus tighten his hand on my waist. I shifted so my back was to him. Magnus wrapped his hands around me and I felt the kick again I forgot to tell him. Magnus moved up to my stomach and touch were the ick had been. I was flushed red and Magnus turned me around and I looked into his eyes.

Magnus had his eyes stuck on my stomach and then his eyes met mine. I couldn't tell his expression and he just grabbed my waist. He pulled me into a warm embrace his arms around my neck and mines on his waist. Magnus lifted my chin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I blushed and snuggled more into his neck and took deep breaths of the scent I was used to.

"I…scared" I was so scared he might not love me that he will throw me out.

"Alec, I love you no matter what happens" Magnus threw the yellow blanket away. I shivered at the loss and Magnus came on top of me. Then let his head go to my stomach with his left ear on my stomach. Was he trying to listen to the baby? I felt another kick and Magnus smiled at the reaction the baby gave. Magnus gave me a kiss and it became heated.

"Oh Alec you and him are going to be my world" him? Was he cheating with me? Like Magnus can read my mind he placed his smooth fingers to my stomach. He almost scared me.

"Magnus I need to go to the institute and tell my parents" Magnus kissed my lips.

"Let's take a shower or bath together"

"Together?"

"Yes"

When we reached Magnus bathroom Magnus heated it with the snap of his fingers. I just shivered; Magnus noticed and pulled me into his arms. Magnus slip his arms into my waist and I rested my head on his shoulders. I felt safe and protected. Alec kissed my forehead to feel the steam go around us in friction.

Magnus swayed like dancing and I did to we were moving to music? I giggled and Magnus lifted my chin. Magnus had his hair down and no make-up he was like an angel. Magnus got shampoo and put in my hair then ruffled it I was shocked and then bubbles appeared all around us and I threw some at Magnus.

"Alexander you will regret that"

"Or…what?" I grin.

"I will ravish you until you can't walk in a year my little princess" Magnus said and loomed over me.

I and Magnus were done with a long hot shower with Magnus teasing me and helping me clean up. Magnus insisted he will go with me and something hit me. While said it was a him? Magnus noticed I stopped and looked back at me.

"Darling you okay?"

"Magnus you said the baby was a boy?" Magnus smiled and nodded.

"Positive" Magnus tighten the grip.

We were walking on the top of the stairs of my home. I took a deep breath and then let it out when Max opened the door. Magnus smiled and then I stood their wide-eyed.

"Alec and Magnus" Max said

"Yes Max you have grown?" Magnus said

"No I just wanted to say your names" and the Max opened the door wider.

"Where are mom and dad?" Max turned over and then glare at me.

"I' am not CHRUCH!" Max took both his hands in his ears. "I' am a human being and the mini you Alec you were supposed to read to me last night, but you were with the unicorn man?" I had to laugh. "Look I bet he even poops glitter and pee rainbows" I burst in laughter.

"Max I do not pee rainbows, but I do wish to poop glitter" Magnus said and Max just giggled.

"Sorry I didn't mean that, but that was how Izzy was when she is PMGing or PMHing?"

"You mean PMSing?"

"Yes that…god that woman can scare me hoe does Simon go through her?"

"He gets duct tape that's why" I turned to see Izzy leaning on the door frame.

"Izzy um-um we were talking how great your cooking was" Max said.

"Then why did you make a gagging noise when I was holding up this" Izzy held up this green and black burnt thing. Max made a gagging noise. I laughed at this.

"I told you so"

"Oh so you do know that you cooking are so nasty and we always find an excuse to not eat your food?"

"Agh, fine why don't you cook Max?"

"At least it isn't you" It was Jace. I ran to him threw my arms around him. He was gone for a whole month at this clave meeting with valentine and now was at a break. "Okay…bro hold up" Behind was my Maryse and Robert. This was a chance!


End file.
